1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor for use in an automobile which is disposed at the front of the compartment of a car, i.e., above the windshield located in front of the driver's and passenger's seats, and which is lowered when the sun streams into the compartment from the front end thereof so as to shield the driver's eyes from direct sunlight, as well as those of the passenger seated at his side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known automobile sun visor of this type is designed to shut out the sun's rays when they are shining into the compartment of a vehicle from the front, and is composed of a supporting frame made of steel wire or the like with a curved configuration and either cloth or a thin opaque sheet of synthetic resin such as vinyl chloride. The supporting frame is covered with the thin sheet or cloth so that the frame is entirely surrounded thereby, and the driver or the passenger is thus unable to see through the sun visor at all.
The above-mentioned known sun visor for an automobile reduces substantially by half visibility in the direction of travel when it is lowered so as to screen sunlight shining through the front windshield of a vehicle, thereby making it difficult for the driver or the passenger to look through the windshield.
In consequence, when the known sun visor is used so as to shut out sunlight, it becomes both difficult and dangerous to drive a car. Also, such a sun visor causes the driver to easily become tired.